


never been saved (but i've never been closer)

by bihenry



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, mentions of zombie abilities ig, nothing graphic, notihing graphic, uhh nothin rlly just zed trippin out ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bihenry/pseuds/bihenry
Summary: zed's z-band malfunction goes a bit differently.
Relationships: Addison/Zed Necrodopoulus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	never been saved (but i've never been closer)

**Author's Note:**

> i .. don't know what this is? lmao. written for a prompt meme on tumblr - hope you enjoy it!

he's not sure what's happening.

well, okay -- that's a whole lie because he _knows_ what's happening.

just not sure why and that's the real problem here.

the football game had been okay. they'd been winning, even.

**_(_** all thanks to zed's great leadership skills, thank you very much --- not that he ever received many thanks other than the clapping of hands on his shoulders and the "hey zed!"'s in the hallways, but that's high school - and he's a zombie, so it's a catch 22, he supposes **_)._**

then he'd been falling ----- down, down, **_down_**.

the sound of the z-band is crunching underneath his weight and there's a portion of him that knows it's over. it's gone, it's broken, it's done. 

the electric shocks - the shocks that keep the urges at bay, stop. he feels like his skin is made of ice. if he had any, the blood would be running cold through his veins at the realization that something's wrong with his z-band.

fight or flight take control of his brain and flight wins the battle, it seems. 

he was face first into the faux dirt of the field and then the next rational thought was that he was running. 

there's voices behind him, calling after him and pleading ; addison, his dad, maybe even bucky --- he can always tell that kids voice out but now .. he's just listening to the sound of leaves crunching underneath his feet as he runs. he's breathing heavy and if he had a heartbeat, he'd be sure he would be able to hear it pounding in his chest as his lungs worked overtime to carry enough air to run away. zed knows he's fading away, frankly, and it's terrifying. they didn't teach you how to control the rogue zombie that shared the other half of his undead brain in elementary school. in zombietown, it was more of a taboo topic than one they thought they should teach. it kills him inside, knowing that he's probably going to have to let it take over once all the fight is out of him.

he's _zed_ \--- he's **_calm, cool, confident zed_**. he doesn't let anything stop him. zombies, humans, whatever, be dammed. and yet. 

here he is, withering on a ground in a disgusting amount of self pity. it's kind of pathetic.

there's sounds - zombies have that special hearing, y'know, but zed's mind is too fucked to really try and figure out what it is.

he can smell something, too. it smells like frilly perfume and strawberry shampoo.

it smells like _addison._

but it can't be addison - he won't let it be addison, he won't hurt addison. he knew that them dating, or whatever this whole thing is, would end in trouble and ever since he laid eyes on her, he had promised himself that he'd never let her get into harms way. 

**_(_** or, at least not on purpose. ** _)_**

he had plans for them ; plans he'd include her in on in due time - like his prawnposlal, going all out with the help of zoey. and eliza would probably pick on him for it, but he even had glimpses of their wedding - too soon? maybe so. zoey would have a field day with that idea, though. he's pretty sure she already has ideas forming in the little noggin' of hers.

but mostly, his plans were simple: keep her safe, happy and alive. 

_re: not a zombie._

she had to stay safe, his own safety be damned. 

and yet, when his eyes clear of the fog in front of them, the rush of adrenaline calming down all his nerves after it wears off, she's right there in front of him. holding his hand. zed pulls back like it burns, hissing and trying to scramble to his feet. 

" _leave me alone_ ," he says - his voice sounds less gruff than he thought and more normal. more zed. less zombie. 

an arm reaches out - he flinches like she's going to strike him. "zed," addison's voice sounds so soft, just like the time in the light garden. like it's just the two of them. the thought of it makes his head hurt, how she needs to get away - how he could hurt her, how he will hurt her if she doesn't go away.

"addison -- **_go_** ," he feels like he's going to implode. his chest is heaving and there's sweat down his face from running, the fact that he still has his football gear on is just another added layer that he knows will be ripped once the full effect of zombie happens.

zed's waiting for it.

 _five, four, three, two_ \---

wait a minute. 

it should've already happened.

why is he not ripping out flesh right now? why is his girlfriend putting her hands on her shoulders? why is he not growling, transforming?

"zed."

eyes snap to addisons, relief and fear all mixed into one.

"you're fine," she chuckles - why is she laughing at a time like this? addison needs to leave - needs to go -

"you're fine." she repeats, keeps doing so until he nods in understanding. "the aceys - they tried to do something, but eliza - thank god for her, seriously - had a firewall to block them from getting anywhere that would actually hurt you. or any other zombie," she's talking so fast like she's going to lose him any second.

he feels like he's going to pass out.

"what?" his hands move to shove the z-band into his line of sight, and it very clearly says online. not offline. 

then _what the hell?_

"you're joking." he deadpans, serious. because he's almost out of his mind.

"we tried to tell you -" that explains the screaming that really put him into a panic, "but you ran before we could get to you. why'd you run?" her hands are in his hair and zed still feels like this is wrong, like he's going to hurt her - but they feel so nice that he isn't going to push her off of him.

"i just -- I didn't want to hurt you," he mumbles and as much as he thinks she won't be able to understand him, it's all he can muster. 

"i know you wouldn't hurt me. if you wanted to, you would've, by now." 

the fact that she has faith in him - that much faith - is astounding. there's very few people who have faith in zombies like that.

his mind drifts to his dad - zoey. fuck. they must be so freaked out.

"where's zo --" he can't complete his sentence because addison is already speaking. "she's fine - with your dad. everyone is fine, zed." 

there's that. but he doesn't feel fine.

"are you sure?" the green haired kids moves to sit up, addison moving next to him on the ground. not the best place for a cheerleader, but. it could be worse. 

"yes," she chuckles - it's the best sound he'd ever heard. "are you ready to go?"

he pauses. thinks.

"no."

she's quiet. then she moves, so they're sitting side by side - touching. her arm moves to snake around his, her hand resting over his fist where it sits on his knee.

"we can stay here as long as you want."

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr @ bisexualricky


End file.
